Daddy did it
by Philepa
Summary: One day two guys come into the emergency room with two gunshot victims. One hour later a third person brings another victim. What the hell happened? KuwaKurama Character death OC MM,Shonen-Ai,AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got this idea from an e.r. episode and have had it in my head for a while now but didn't know how to end it. Now I do so I've started writing it already. OH! I saw 'The Grudge' over the weekend and OMFG! That movie is da shit! I jumped more times watching that one than I did for all three of the 'Scream' movies combined. I wanna go see it again.

I'm not sure if you can call this story a mystery or not. You're not gonna know what's going on at first, you'll find out little bits and pieces in each chapter. Tell me your predictions and what you think is happening in your reviews. You might be right.

Chapter 1

The peace and quiet of the hospital emergency waiting room was rudely broken by the squealing of tires on the pavement. The desk clerk looked up from her work to see two boys jump out of a red car that had just pulled up to the emergency doors.

AT least she thought they were both boys. One had long red hair and bright green eyes making 'him' look like a 'her'. The other, who had been the driver, had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

They ran to the back passenger doors and pulled out what looked like two heavy red sacks. But as they enter the hospital each carrying one of the bundles with panic stricken faces, the clerk saw that they were actually two wounded people.

The red haired boy held another boy with copper curls. The black haired boy held a young woman with brown hair. Both had what looked like gunshot wounds and had been wrapped up in sheets, which had been dyed red from all the blood.

Immediately the clerk jumped from her seat and picked up the phone to call for a doctor. Then she ran over to meet the boys.

"Stretcher!" She yelled "We need two stretchers now!"

She ran to the redhead who was closer. Eh looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Please. Please we need a doctor. They've been shot. I…I think it hit his lung." He said with a trembling voice.

The clerk put her ear to this mouth to listen to his breathing. It sounded wet.

"Yes, I think it did too."

Three doctors and five nurses came running up to them with two stretchers and emergency equipment. They took the two victims from the boys; arms and raced them to the E.R. while hooking them up to all sorts of things.

The boys obviously wanted to follow but their panic-stricken minds somehow knew better. The raven haired boy stood stock still in the middle of the hallway staring at the place where he had last still been able to see his friends.

The red haired boy gazed in shock at his now empty hands, as though wondering what had happened to the weight that had just been there. He stared at the blood on his hands which was even darker than his hair from the amount of it.

Then he choked, wrapping his bloody arms around himself and sank to the floor as he sobbed.

Dun, dun, dun! Gee, wonder who the four people were

Hiei- oh don't be stupid! It's pretty obvious.

The girl wasn't! There are a few girls out there with brown hair. Let's see there's Kaeko…and Shizuru…and…umm…

Hiei-that's it.

Yeah, I guess so. See if you guys can guess who it is.


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be posted slower than 'ABBSD' because I wanna hear your guesses as to what happened.

Chapter 2

The E.R. was wild with doctors and nurses trying to care for the two patients. Doctors gave out orders to the nurses who ran back and forth between the two rooms holding each of the patients. They got new equipment and tools, hooked up I.V.'s and called the blood bank for transfusions. They got the patients medical histories and read them to the doctors.

The boy was Kazuma Kuwabara. He was seventeen years old and living with his sister. He had a bullet wound to the chest which had punctured his right lung. The doctors put a tube down his throat to help him breath and were frantically working to stop the bleeding and stabilise him enough to take him up to the O.R. His lung was threatening to collapse.

In the room next to him, his sister Shizuru Kuwabara wasn't doing any better. She had a bullet wound that had gone clear through her stomach and hit her spinal cord. Even if she managed to survive she definitely wouldn't be able to walk ever again.

Kurama had managed to make his way to the doors separating him from his love and looked through the small window.

"Please…" he choked, tears streaming down his beautiful face, "Please Kuwabara, you have to make it. Don't leave me."

'There's so much blood.' It was everywhere. The doctors were covered in it, as was the bed and even some of the floor.

Kurama felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "Come on, Kurama. Let's go wait in the lobby. This will only make you feel worse."

"No, Yusuke. I can't leave him."

"Yusuke! Kurama!"

The boys turned to see Hiei holding yet another bundle. This time it was a small girl about four years old with black hair.

"Dawnie?!" Yusuke cried in horror. He ran down the hall to Hiei and took the unconscious girl into his arms. "Dawn? DAWN? **DAWNIE**?"

Yusuke was shaking the child trying to wake her up, tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"Hiei, where was she?" Kurama asked.

"In the closet. Right where the human left her. She seemed fine at first; she came out on her own. But five minutes after you two left she said she was hurting and passed out. That's when I saw her wound."

Yusuke pulled up the child's blood stained shirt to reveal a small bullet hole in her side. "Oh God, oh God" he whimpered shaking like a leaf. He patted her pale cheeks and desperately kissed her blue lips. "Come on baby, wake up! Dawnie, sweetie? Come on, please! Wake up!"

Once again doctors came with a stretcher to take the new victim but this time Yusuke wouldn't let go. He clung desperately to the small child and lashed out at anyone who tried to take her away.

This time Kurama was the voice of reason. "Yusuke, please! Let them take her so they can help her!"

But Yusuke was beyond reasoning now. That bastard had shot his baby! And now here she was, covered in blood, her face the color of chalk, her lips and eyelids a light blue and a hole in her side.

Kurama grabbed the girl and took her from Yusuke's arms. Hiei grabbed the screaming detective and held him back as the doctors wheeled her, too, away.

Hmm. Wonder who that was. And just what the hell happened? You'll start to find out in the next chapter. Each one's gonna reveal just a little bit more. That or make you more confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two hours had gone by sense the doctor's had taken away the child to take care of her wound. Yusuke had thrown himself onto the carpeted floor and screamed and sobbed for his baby. Now he was crying softly into Kurama's shoulder, who held him tightly with tears on his own face.

Hiei stood beside them, looks of rage and confusion mixed on his face. "How could this have happened?" he asked, to no one in particular. "How did he even find him in the first place?"

Neither Kurama nor Yusuke could answer him. They'd been asking themselves those very same questions.

"I told you, we should've taken him to Genkais'! This never would've happed if we had!" Yusuke yelled accusingly. He angrily pulled himself out from Kurama's embrace to pace the room.

"Yusuke, he still would've found him. People like that…once they set their sights on something-"

"-or someone." Put in Hiei.

Kurama glanced at him and continued. "- then nothing will stop them until they've got it."

"I'll kill him. I swear I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him. After what he did to Kuwabara…" Yusuke stopped for a moment, trying to collect himself. He stared intently at the beige carpet of the lobby.

"And if Dawnie…if…if she…" Yusuke couldn't bring himself to say it. He choked and was again sobbing in grief and in fear.

Kurama watched him pityingly. "Oh Yusuke." He whispered.

A doctor in a pair of green scrubs with traces of blood on them came up to them. Kurama could by the scent that it was a mix of Kazuma's and Shizuru's but not Dawn's.

"Are you the boys that brought in the gunshot victims?"

Yusuke's head shot up and he lunged at the doctor grabbing him by his collar. "Are they okay?" he yelled "Dawnie, the little girl, how is she? Is she all right?"

Kurama grabbed the man and pulled him away from the frightened doctor. "Yusuke, please!"

The doctor recomposed himself and asked them to sit down. Yusuke and Kurama obeyed but Hiei remained standing.

"I'm not going to lie to you sir, her condition is still critical. She had massive internal bleeding and bruising around her lungs and two of her ribs are broken."

"Oh God!" Yusuke choked with his in his hands.

"When a child that small is shot, the damage is always much worse than it would have been with an adult. Their bodies are much more fragile and therefore damage much more easily."

"But she will recover wont she?" Hiei asked him.

"Most likely. Out of the three of them, her injuries were the least severe."

Yusuke growled. "Somehow, this is not making me feel any better!"

"What of Kazuma and Shizuru?"

The doctor suddenly became quiet.

Hiei narrowed his yes in disapproval at the tears that filled Kurama's eyes from the silence. He would never say it out loud but Hiei was jealous of Kuwabara for his relationship with the fox. He had been so angry upon discovery of their relationship he was ready to kill the oaf. But then he saw how happy Kurama was with him, and he imagined how upset he would be if anything happened to the big human. Begrudgingly he decided to just leave well-enough alone.

'For Kurama's sake, I pray that the human lives.'

The doctor swallowed and took a breath.

"Azuma," he said slowly, "is alive." (Kurama gave a heavy sigh of relief) "The bullet punctured his right lung. We put a tube down his throat to help him breath. While we were trying to stabilize him he went into a respiratory arrest. We began CPR, his lung collapsed and then his heart stopped."

"What!" Kurama yelled, leaping to his feet. "But, but Kazuma….he…you said…"

"We managed to get it going again and he is now stable. He just got out of surgery twenty minutes ago. However, he is in danger of going into another cardiac arrest. He's on a machine right now that is breathing for him. He'll have to stay on it for a few weeks until his lung is healed enough to do the job itself."

Kurama sat back down trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly and nodded to himself. 'He's alive.' He told himself 'he's alive. He's going to be fine. He's alive.'

Yusuke moved his gave from Kurama to the doctor. "And Shizuru?"

The doctor sighed again and slumped is shoulders. "I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this but the damage to her spinal cord was just too severe. We did everything we could, but to no avail."

Kurama gasped in shock. "She's dead?"

The doctor nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm afraid she is."

I had originally intended to tell you guys who Dawn was in this chapter but it never happened. Maybe the next one. Who do you think she is? And who do you think the shooter was? Or should I say killer? I got one guess already and you were right about it being the father. Anyone who guesses right gets a prize!

Hiei-She's lying. You won't get anything.

Kuwa-crying I want my sissy!

Yusuke-you evil bitch! How could you do that to Shizuru?

Phillepa-runs away screaming from an angry Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei

Kuwa continues to cry in the corner.


End file.
